Six
Six= Six is the main protagonist of Little Nightmares. She wears a yellow raincoat and is noted for being both intelligent and resilient. She is approximately nine years old, and is in possession of basic climbing skills and a lighter, as well as being notably hastier than her adversaries. She is trapped in The Maw, a massive underwater resort in the middle of an ocean. In the end of the game, Six kill her mother and obtains her power of stealing the life force of others. Website Description Trapped in the darkest depths of The Maw, starving and alone, Six’s world is one filled with danger. Most children would have already given up, but Six is different. She’s smart, and tough, and has a lovely yellow raincoat. She belongs elsewhere. Appearance Six is much smaller than the adult characters of the game, being barely a third of their height with extremely thin limbs. She wears a bright, yellow raincoat that ends just above her knees with three buttons, two pockets and a rhombus-shaped hood. Up close, she has black hair with bangs that completely obscure the top half of her face, only revealing her tiny nose and mouth. Her feet and hands are bare. Her only possession is a cigarette lighter she (presumably) keeps in her pocket when not in use. Background Little is known about Six's past before the game's events, but it's stated that she "belongs elsewhere", implying that she used to live somewhere else before she arrived at the Maw. Her backstory is further explored in the comics. Six originally lived in an unnamed city, until she was captured by a large man in a trenchcoat and unwillingly brought to the Maw. The Maw is a large floating entertainment facility in the middle of the ocean that specializes in imprisoning children (for unspecified but implied reasons), and hosting massive annual banquets for particularly gluttonus travelers. The children are guarded by a blind but perceptive and dangerous man simply known as the Janitor. Little Nightmares At some point after her arrival, Six manages to break away from the other children, taking refuge in the bowels of the Maw. Upon waking from a dream about The Lady, Six begins to make her way back to the outside, but soon finds herself stricken by hunger-pains that severely weaken her. Another child sees her and throws her a piece of bread to help. The Janitor quickly discovers that Six has escaped, and traps her in a cage when her hunger pains return, using a piece of meat as bait. Six escapes again shortly after, resulting in a long game of cat and mouse in the lower parts of the Maw, until Six manages to defeat the Janitor by severing his arms with a falling elevator door. She then transcends through the Maw. Unfortunately, she is again stricken by hunger-pains, which she sates by devouring a living rat. She eventually enters the kitchen regions, where she confronts a pair of twin chefs in charge of preparing the Maws annual feast. The chefs also perceive Six as an intruder and try to catch her much the same way as the janitor, but she finally eludes them by grabbing onto one of the moving hooks on the ceiling that transports meat. After briefly reaching the outside, Six then comes across the guest area, where the obese visitors of the Maw gorge themselves on several tons of food. The event is hosted by a woman simply known as "The Lady," who watches the guests from a balcony. The guests seems to be driven mad by gluttony and even attempt to eat Six, culminating in a massive flood of themselves that Six barely manages to escape. Shortly after, however, Six's hunger-pains return. She encounters a small, friendly creature known as a Nome that offers her a sausage, but instead, she pushes the sausage aside and eats the Nome. Afterwards, she follows the Lady up to her living quarters, where she is eventually discovered. After escaping once, she finds a mirror that seems to have a harmful effect when directed at the ominous figure. The two of them have an unorthodox duel, until the Lady loses her strength and falls to the floor. At that moment, Six's hunger-pains strike again, and she bites down on her fallen opponent's neck. After consuming the Lady's flesh and blood, she somehow attains the ability to drain other people's life-force. She uses this power to kill all of the guests, and then leaves through the Maw's main entrance, disappearing into the sunlight while a few Nomes watch. On the surface, Six patiently awaits rescue as a boat's horn is heard in the distance. Personality Like the other characters in Little Nightmares, Six does not speak, but her personality is shown through her actions. Six frequently displays the characteristics of an anti-hero. She does not seem to care about saving the other children trapped aboard the Maw and will do whatever it takes to survive and escape the resort by herself, with little or no help from anyone else. She has an insatiable hunger, and will eat virtually anything to satisfy it, with her diet gradually becoming darker and more desperate over the course of the game. On one occasion, a friendly Nome offered the starving Six a sausage to eat. Instead, she chose to feast on the Nome, having realized what the meat is made of while displaying a clear indifference to killing. Despite her apathy and animal-like cravings, Six displays a high level of intelligence and cunning, being clever enough to evade and/or hide from her pursuers due to her inferior size. She was a proficient puzzle solver, frequently throwing objects at buttons she couldn't reach normally and, towards the end of the game, incapacitated the Lady using a mirror, having somehow deduced the weakness from all the shattered mirrors around her living quarters. After killing the Lady and absorbing her powers, however, Six truly begins to live up to the game's title. Trivia *When Six is eating, players can find a dark version of Six nearby, watching Six as she eats. *Six is similar to the nameless protagonist of the game Inside. **Both have black hair and expressionless faces. **Both wear a distinguishing piece of clothing (Yellow raincoat and red sweater, respectively). **Both find themselves trapped in dystopian places that endorse particular crimes against humanity. **Both are forced to become monsters in order to escape. |-|Gallery= 01-Six-1.png 01-Six-2.png 01-Six-4.png 01-Six-5.png Six SitSleep small.png 120301_138291.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Little Nightmares